nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiko Nakamichi
Sachiko Nakamichi is an illustrator for Nintendo. She works on package and manual design usually. Game Works * Wario Land 3 - Package and Manual Design * Dr. Mario 64 - Package Art * Wario Land 4 - Artwork * Domokun no Fushigi Terebi - Manual * Densetsu no Starfy - Package Edition * Game & Watch Gallery 4 - Manual Edition * Metroid Fusion - Package Design, Manual Design * Fire Emblem - Artwork * F-Zero: GP Legend - Manual * Metroid: Zero Mission - Package & Manual Design * Pokémon Emerald - Artwork * Pokémon Dash - Artwork * DK: King of Swing - Manual Edition * Trace Memory - Artwork * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! - Artwork * Chibi-Robo!: Plug Into Adventure! - Artwork * Jump Super Stars - Artwork * English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills! - Artwork * Magnetica - Artwork * Mother 3 - Artwork * New Super Mario Bros. - Artwork * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis - Artwork * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - Artwork * Jump Ultimate Stars - Artwork * WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Artwork * Pokémon Battle Revolution - Artwork * Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol - Artwork * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness - Artwork * Link's Crossbow Training - Package & Manual Design * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - Artwork * Soma Bringer - Artwork * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia - Artwork * Rhythm Heaven - Artwork * Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen - Title Logo Design * Pokémon Platinum - Artwork * Kirby Super Star Ultra - Artwork Support * Animal Crossing: City Folk - Artwork * Picross 3D - Artwork * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Artwork * Welcome Home! Chibi-Robo! Happy Rich Big Sweep - Logo Design * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver - Artwork * Style Savvy - Artwork * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure - Artwork * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs - Artwork * Pokémon Black and White - Artwork * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! - Artwork * Kirby's Epic Yarn - Artwork Support * Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure - Artwork * Rhythm Heaven Fever - Artwork * Pokémon Rumble Blast - Artwork * Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Artwork * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond - Artwork * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Artwork * Kiki Trick - Artwork * Crashmo - Artwork * Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Artwork * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - Artwork * Pokémon Dream Radar - Artwork * Pokédex 3D Pro - Artwork * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D - Art Work * Pokémon Rumble U - Artwork * Pokémon X and Y - Artwork Support * Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Artwork * Yoshi's New Island - Artwork * Pokémon Battle Trozei - Artwork * Mario Kart 8 - Artwork * Pokémon Art Academy - Artwork * Pushmo World - Artwork * Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe - Artwork * Kirby Fighters Deluxe - Artwork * Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire - Artwork Support * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Artwork * Pokémon Rumble World - Artwork * Style Savvy: Fashion Forward - Artwork * Yoshi's Woolly World - Artwork * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer - Artwork * Real Dasshutsu Game x Nintendo 3DS: Chou Hakai Keikaku Kara no Dasshutsu - Artwork * Picross 3D: Round 2 - Artwork * Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash - Artwork * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon - Artwork * Pokémon Sun and Moon - Artwork Support * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - Artwork Special Thanks * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:Nintendo people Category:Illustrators